


忏悔录

by Svafa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svafa/pseuds/Svafa





	忏悔录

所有人都说，他漂亮得惊人，那也的确是，十几岁的孩子有着纤长的睫毛和雪白的颈，他弯下腰系鞋带的时候背部的线条美好地弯曲，金色的头发在阳光下熠熠生辉。然后他转过头，很漠地看了我一眼，那眼神里似乎带着讥笑，又好像很茫，穿过我背脊打在不知名的远方。他侧着头，盯着我赤红的头发，笑了。

哥哥。他踩着融化的雪水朝我走来，黑色的靴子上沾了泥沙，礼服贴着他单薄的身躯，我模模糊糊地觉得他肩膀太瘦了些，他是不是该多吃些，不然亚瑟光是站在我面前都会被风刮走。我朝我弟弟伸出手，他便状似顺从地勾上了我的小臂，将我圈住。

他回头，朝他的同学们说再见。那个金发的和他同龄的男孩盯着他，一言不发，然后冷厉的眼神又落到我身上。是那个美国人，他看向亚瑟的眼神总是带着点占有欲，侵略的霸道，和他祖国一般粗俗不堪，美国人扯着嘴角对着心上人道再见，这是暑假的第一天。

我扯着他往车里塞，黑色玻璃升上去的时候他从副驾起身，跨坐在我身上，那双绿色的眼睛似笑非笑地盯着我。斯科特。他不肯叫我名字了，他从来不会在没有外人的时候叫我哥哥，那些乖巧不过是他美丽的画皮，连着英国人的那点矜傲冷漠。而此刻，他跪坐在我身上，将头搁在我的肩膀上，笑得浑身颤抖。

他把手腕递到我面前，有一圈红，可能是我太用力了，他雪白的皮肤受不了这种折腾。亚瑟趴在我身上大笑，细瘦的身体晃荡着，你在吃醋吗，他纤白的手指戳着我的脸颊，那张精致如画的脸上却满是扭曲的笑，你在妒忌吗？你爱上我了吗？

 

这让我想起我第一次见我弟弟，是在我母亲床边，她快要死了才想起我，不，她大概到死也不想要想起我。她只是心疼她的小儿子，那个雪白的、瓷娃娃一般冰冷而美丽的亚瑟·柯克兰，他漂亮得应该被裱在墙上，而不是活生生地坐在我身上狂笑。我跪在斯嘉丽床前，她的红发枯萎了，松垮垮地耷拉着，黯淡无光。她也没有求我，这个女人一辈子没有求过任何人，包括她的大儿子，她只是用那种我熟悉的沉沉的目光看着我，然后叹了口气。

那是你弟弟。她用下巴往后点，我转过身，第一次看见亚瑟，他穿着初中的制服，金发梳得整整齐齐，就像是什么贵族小公子。可他的母亲是个被抛弃的女人，父亲是个罪犯，哥哥呢，哥哥是个在街头巷尾抽烟喝酒打架的臭小子罢了。

他远远地站在那儿，一声不吭，可也就是那一刻我就知道，我扔不下这个孩子。我闻不到什么血脉相连，我只感觉到一股香气，冷冷的，幽幽的，不知道从哪儿传来，比夜色里的玫瑰还要浓艳。我浑然不觉地牵起小孩的手，又小又软滑，我听到斯嘉丽在笑，她在疯狂地大笑，嘴里还嘟囔着什么，然后她被词语呛住了，她开始咳嗽，咳出血沫，我回过头的时候她正好停止呼吸，对着天空咧开嘴，笑得诅咒又恶毒。

亚瑟从始至终就站在那儿，一句话没说，他明亮的大眼睛里连水光都没有，我深切怀疑这个女人有没有教给他的小孩子任何一点关于世界的常识。他太冷漠，人类的死亡和夜莺折翼在他眼里并没有哪一个更可怜些。我抚摸着他瓷白的脸，说，这个时候你应该悲伤，你应该哭。

他哦了一声，对着斯嘉丽哗哗地落下泪来，看起来很伤心的模样。我也跟着他哗哗地落泪，楼下的护士听到声响冲进房门，然后是手忙脚乱地急救、通知，消毒水里夹杂着女人的尖叫，我和我唯一的弟弟坐在医院的长椅上，带着满脸泪痕和一样冷漠的脸。

我知道哪个女人已经走了，她把她在这世间唯一的艺术品扔到我手里，任凭我摔碎或捧在手心里，她都不在乎，可母亲确实懂我，我看着亚瑟·柯克兰那双绿色的剔透眼眸，心里狠狠地骂了一长串F words.

 

 

从此以后我弟弟就跟着我，我一开始叫他亚瑟，他总不理我，后来我尝试地喊了一声亚蒂，他倏忽间转过头，朝我笑了下。我其实难以描述，为什么一个十几岁的孩子能够笑成这样，像铺在雪地上的新雪，却又带着缠绵的情态。他的眼睛天生就带着爱情，他在看你，你就觉得你是他世界上唯一的爱人。你想为他跪倒，你亲吻他雪白的手腕，赤裸的脚踝，你想将自己埋进他身体里，看他汗水淋漓地对你再笑一笑。

可他才十三岁，还是我的弟弟，我对自己感到无语，不知道自己的兽欲从何而来。我抓乱自己一头红发，在街头喝得倒头大睡，恍惚间我听到弗朗西斯骂骂咧咧地踢了我好几脚，可是我太累了，我需要梦，梦里斯嘉丽低下头，吻我的眼睛，而不是亚瑟的脸颊。我的母亲，是这个世界上最薄情的女人，她是个舞者，一个卑贱而又高贵的舞者，她能在月光下跳芭蕾，在火光里牵着男人的手跳探戈，那卑躬屈膝的情态，细长的手指探入囊中将金钱和爱情一一偷光。可我爱她，正如她是世界上唯一一个曾经爱我的人。

我妒忌亚瑟，我妒忌得发狂，我知道母亲半生都带着这个拖油瓶消耗青春与美貌，她柔软的肢体变得臃肿，她是蝴蝶掉进茧，逃不掉，爱不了。明明大家都是子宫里血肉模糊的一团，从同一个母亲的怀里降落，为什么偏偏是亚瑟，能得到这么多的爱。我不知道，有的人天生就值得满世界的爱，亚瑟只要坐在那里，看着你，就能把你所有的爱都掏空。

他低头，读莎士比亚，声音已经开始慢慢变得沙哑，然后女孩们就会为他流泪。她们会说，多么忧郁的少年，多么美的场景，多么漂亮的金发，唯有我站在幕后冷冷一笑，不，不是的，他一点都不悲伤也不忧郁，你让他哭他就可以一秒钟哭给你看，但是他从来读不清感情。亚瑟天生就是厌世的第一人，他恨这个世界，也恨我，因为偏偏只有我将他与这个无聊的世界血脉相连。

 

我后来都没有想起来那一天，他到底是用什么样的眼神看着我，悲伤吗，情欲吗，满足吗，愤怒吗，还是一如以往的讥笑。人类的劣根性十分明显，好的都毁掉，白的都玷污，偏生看不得好东西。他就是最该去死的初雪，白得纯粹无暇，白得无辜，让我想一巴掌甩在他脸上。

他在十六岁的夜里爬上我的床，我一开始还以为自己在发梦，性器被湿漉的口舌缠绕，我从“春梦”里醒来，就看到被子耸出一团。我猛地掀开被子，就看到亚瑟趴在我胯下，他脸都红了，呼吸急促，眼里满是春色，可还是冷的，他用一种很荤的眼神看着我，看得人轻飘飘的，他吞吐着那硕大的东西，嘴巴鼓起来。

我恨得将他扯开，再扯起来，恶狠狠地问他干什么。亚瑟就眯着眼，朝我笑，他脆生生地问我，斯科特，你不爱我吗？他无辜地望着我，又重复了一次，你不爱我吗？

亚瑟将手搭上我的肩膀，他搂住了我，然后亲吻我的耳垂，我不知道他从哪里学来的，我更不愿意相信他天生就会这些东西，他在我耳边像是魔咒一般细细低吟，你不爱我吗？全世界都应该爱我，不是吗？

在他第八次问我，我是不是不爱他的时候，我将他一把推倒在床上，扯下他的裤子。这一刻我脑子混乱得要死，他金色的头发在我面前晃荡着，盛着月光，光刺着我的眼睛。我为他哭了，然后插进他的身体里，就想我念想了无数次的那样，他赢了，他把我掏空了，我爱他，我爱这个混蛋，这个不知情却把情玩弄得如此活色生香的孩子。

我又想起那部车，黑色的玻璃下，他骑在我身上，笑得张狂，他指着我说，斯科特，你要爱我。他固执地将祈使句重复了一次又一次，那次我只是不耐烦地推开了他，说他在发疯，小孩子什么都不懂。可他懂，他最懂勾引，最懂怎么害人，还是害一生，那就是掏心掏肺地爱你，再把那些爱全都扔掉。

我知道他会扔掉我，可我就是爱他，我的弟弟，我的欲念，我二十余年来的对于她的非分之想终于坠落，熔化到这个十六岁孩子的骨肉里，我死了。

他的爱炽烈，短暂，对我像是施舍，我只能把他按倒，疯狂地在他身体里抽插，他在我身体底下哭，哭得抽噎，而我却只想吻他，吻出血地吻他。我终于用沾满尘土的长靴踩上初雪了，我毁了他，他也毁了我，我们自是世界上最般配的兄弟，打碎了也要混在一起扔进垃圾桶里，做什么没人在意的野鸳鸯。

你为什么要爱我？我按着亚瑟发问，一下一下顶得他落泪，他只是用那双苍翠的绿眼睛望着我，笑得无辜。为什么？他喘息着反问，勾住我的脖子。难道不应该全世界都爱我吗？他痛得脸色苍白，却还是抓着我的肩膀，笑得扭曲，你爱她吗？你怎么能爱她？你怎么能不爱我？全世界都在委屈我，我是你这个世界上最后的亲人了，没有你我什么都没有，没有我你什么都没有，你怎么能不爱我？

我叹气，低下头去吻他，他疯了，我心里默默念叨着，然后我就陪着他一起疯去吧。毕竟这一遭，我和他是兄弟，是肉欲之情，也是爱人，害你一生的爱人。我想起那一口血沫，女人扭曲着诅咒，我是她这一辈子最恶心的污点，她被兄长强奸的证明，她恨我，她要我死，于是就用自己的孩子来陪葬。

我最后埋进他身体里，又落下泪来，他金色的头发在我眼前晃荡着，我眼里却满是枯干的红发。我按着他痛哭，他像小孩子一般懵懵懂懂地看着我，突然温柔地笑了。月光洒进来了，好冷，把我们全都穿透了，他搂住我的头，将我靠在他肩上，像是抱着个傻兮兮的孩子。

 

Fin


End file.
